Lost in My Own Childhood
by The Chemical Romantic
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have been changed into children by a demon's power, and are nearly helpless. What can be done to reverse this? And who are those others on the island..?
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction_

_One week ago, Kagome Higurashi and half-demon InuYasha were blasted by an ancient sorcerer's magic while in the past. Their spirits and bodies were changed into children, instead of the full effect._

_Now, they find themselves stowaways on an airplane headed out over a group of small islands, said to be haunted, for whoever went into the islands' many forests, they were never seen again… _


	2. The Island, the Creatures, the Others

"I just _can't_ get used to being a child!" InuYasha yelled. "I just…" Kagome covered his mouth as footsteps came into earshot. She picked up a suitcase as they drew closer and closer, then threw it straight at his head. It hit him head on, knocking him out cold.

He woke up later to find Kagome standing over him, wearing a blue shirt and black pants. The way she had flattened hat shading her eyes, she looked slightly American.

"Here," she said, "put these on.

I'm going to go take a nap." "But where do I," he said, looking up. He saw a ten foot high, six foot long barrier made of the suitcases onboard the plane. "Alright then!" he finished. InuYasha looked carefully at the clothes she had given him, examining each at arm's length.

_One hour later…_

_InuYasha-_

"This certainly is an odd time," I thought, looking myself over. I examined the hat Kagome had given me and wondered why she was making me wear it. "Hey, Kagome," I whispered, nudging her awake.

"What?" she asked sleepily. "Tell me," I said, "what is the hat for?" She yawned widely and said, "It's to cover your ears! Demons aren't supposed to be in this time, remember?"

"I'm only," she covered my mouth again, but I pushed her away. "What was that for, Kagome?" My anger surged, then died.

"We have to go_ now**."**_she said. "Uh, you_ just_

might want to move. You're sitting on the hatch."

I felt my face getting red. I then opened the hatch and looked down. It was a drop of at least 1,000 feet. I bent my knees, preparing to spring, when Kagome put her arms around my neck. I jumped; she lost her grip and fell.

I sped up my decent, and caught her. After falling for so long, my palms were sweating. My grip slackened until I let go. Kagome fell into a river, and the freezing water brought her around. I dove in after her, and saw she was sinking to the riverbed.

I pulled her up as I struggled against the current. Finally, I pulled her up onto a rock. After shaking access water off of me, I checked on Kagome. She still wasn't breathing, but I could hear her heart beating. Unsure of what to do, I bent down closer and closer to her.

_Kagome-_

I opened my eyes to see InuYasha standing over me, inches from my face. I sat bolt upright and slapped him as hard as I could. "Sit!" I yelled. He fell to the ground.

"How dare you!" I yelled.

"But, I was saving," he began, but I cut him off.

"If I wanted your excuses, I could have done that before we were changed into kids!"

"We've been turned into goats!" he exclaimed.

I hit myself in the face out of frustration, "Do I look like a goat to you?" I yelled. He didn't answer. I slapped him again.

We did not speak until sunset and the first stars appeared. "We'd better make camp," I suggested. He simply nodded. I started collecting leaves, and found two big enough to make hammocks out of. InuYasha, meanwhile, started a fire. Nearby, there were some bushes with berries. After a quick dinner, I soon fell asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night to find InuYasha's hammock empty and searched for him. I found him sitting at the edge of a cliff, in human form and staring at the new moon. "What are you doing?" I asked sleepily. He gave me a stern look and said, "Go back to camp, Kagome. I'll be there in a second."

_InuYasha-_

I didn't go back to camp. Instead, I walked down a path, marking each tree with a scratch from a stone I carried. After what seemed like hours, I decided to turn back. Half way along, I heard something behind me. I spun around abruptly, and saw it was only an animal.

Closer to the cliff, I noticed I had lost my way. I retraced my steps and suddenly, a figure dropped from the trees above me. I bent over to see that it was a boy, about a year younger than I looked, and hurt badly. I decided that whatever injured him so badly would soon be back. So, slinging the boy over my shoulder, I headed back to camp. By the time I got back, the sun was about to rise, but found Kagome still asleep.

I decided to go back to sleep after setting the boy down, and jumped back up into my hammock. I awoke yet again because I had fallen out of my hammock. The boy was just getting up and stared at me like I were some revolting gel.

"What?" I almost yelled. I felt my ears go back and realized that he'd never seen a demon before.

"Who, no, what are you?" he stammered.

"What's it to you?" I said, teeth bared.

"N-nothing!" he said nervously.

"InuYasha, who's he?" Kagome was awake. He gave her a quick glance, then bounded out into the forest.

_Meanwhile…_

"You mean he actually had dog's ears?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, Maria," Nikki said sarcastically, "Sam always lies about stuff in the forest."

"It just seems really illogical," Maria sighed. "You, unfortunately, believed his story about the 'little green people'."

"Okay," Carrie said, brushing Flicka's mane, "just get on with the story, alright?" "So, this girl calls him InuYasha. Whatever that means."

"I think we should go look for him," Ashley said, "to see if he's real."

_Later that day…_

I sat high in the canopy, keeping watch while Kagome made our dinner. Suddenly, a group of figures appeared out of the underbrush. Moving carefully, I made my way closer to them. The branch I was on cracked, sending me flying into another tree. I was caught in the stomach by one of the foremost branches, then fell to the ground in a heap.

_Kagome-_

I headed back to camp, carrying berries in a large palm leaf. When I reached the clearing, there was a group of other kids huddled together. "What are you doing?" I asked. One girl turned and walked toward me.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Nikki. These are Maria, Ashley, Sam, and Carrie." Nikki pointed to each of the others in turn.

There was a moan from the bushes. They all huddled back together around something I couldn't see, and went to check it out. It was InuYasha, sprawled on the forest floor.

"Sam," Maria said, "he _does_ have dog's ears!" "Should we take him home?" Ashley said, "He does look hurt."

"What would you do with InuYasha?" I asked.

"So, you two know each other?" asked Sam. "Yeah," I said, "he's my…"I trailed off.


End file.
